The present invention relates generally to a temperature probe and more particularly to a probe for sensing or determining the actual or average temperature of a stratified airflow.
Air processing systems based upon a temperature measurement of airflow exiting the heat exchanger have been attempted. Unfortunately, due to uneven airflow patterns, uneven operation within the heat exchanger, wall losses and plenum/duct geometries, the airflow temperature is often stratified, i.e., varies significantly within a plane substantially perpendicular to the direction of flow. As the airflow moves through the supply air ductwork, mixture occurs such that the supply air enters the zone at a relatively uniform temperature, i.e., without substantial stratification.
The difficulty resides in measuring the true or average temperature of the stratified airflow. A false high or low measurement, due to stratification, causes inefficient operation and energy waste.